Uchiha Sakura
by LvnYuu
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah! Keluarga kecil mereka terasa begitu hangat hingga kecurigaan Sakura pada Sasuke timbul karena pekerjaan suaminya sebagai pelukis yang banyak menyita waktu. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi saat Sasuke sering tak pulang kerumah dengan alasan melukis! /A sequel of Haru No Sakura/ RomanceFamilyDrama Story/ Oneshoot


Disc : Masashi Kishimoto as The Creator of Naruto

-oOo-

Warn : This story is a sequel of "Haru No Sakura", some characters maybe OOC, I'm sorry for some typo.

\--

Lavender Yuuko Proudly Present

\--

 **Uchiha Sakura**

Mentari pagi mencari celah diantara kain berwarna coklat yang menutupi jendela. Perlahan namun pasti, sinar itu semakin menyeruak ingin menunjukkan dirinya. Sepasang bola mata yang masih tertutup itu enggan menyadari keberadaan sinar yang menurutnya sangat menggangu. Ia menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi kepalanya, benar-benar enggan mendapat sambutan pagi dari sinar mentari itu.

Lelaki yang setengah terlelap itu dapat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tak ada suara, namun ia dapat merasakan seseorang mendekat. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga seseorang yang tak lain adalah istrinya itu sudah berada dekat dengannya. Berharap lebih, lelaki itu ingin mendapat sambutan pagi yang tidak biasa. Namun apa dikata, realita tak sebaik ekspektasinya. Seseorang yang diharapkannya hanya berlalu melewatinya untuk membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar hingga sinar mentari yang enggan disambutnya menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa mentari itu ingin balas dendam padanya melalui istrinya.

"Sayang! Ayo bangun!" Suara wanita yang secantik namanya itu berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang terus mendekam diatas kasur.

"Hn"

"Sarapan sudah siap"

"Hn" Gumaman yang tak pantas dijadikan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Sakura kesal dan membuatnya menarik selimut yang masih setia menutupi wajah tampan lelaki itu.

Sekilas mata wanita itu sedikit membulat melihat lelaki tampan yang tersimpan dalam selimut itu, wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur, rambutnya yang masih berantakan dan dada bidang yang tak terekspos itu tetap saja menjadi pemandangan indah dimatanya. Meski sudah bertahun tahun lamanya ia selalu melihat pemandangan ini, namun tetap saja masih bisa membuat jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Tak tahan dengan suguhan pagi itu membuat Sakura segera membalikkan badan dan hendak pergi menuju kamar sebelah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar menggapainya.

Cup

"Ku ambil sarapanku" Sebuah kecupan kecil yang mendarat di pipinya cukup membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat, ditambah suara Sasuke yang terdengar indah membuat seluruh organnya seperti ingin melompat keluar, tak hanya jantung.

\--oOo--

Sasuke keluar dari dari balik pintu utama rumahnya dengan pakaian yang terlihat formal. Baru selangkah kakinya menapaki teras, ia sudah kembali membalikkan badan hendak memanggil istrinya.

"Sakura!" Suara itu sukses membuat seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek keluar dari balik pintu, pakaiannya juga terlihat formal, namun wanita itu tetap saja terlihat sangat cantik.

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke balik pintu seolah ingin menarik sesuatu yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya memperlihatnya senyuman manis pada seseorang yang masih berada di balik pintu.

"Ayo Sarada" Sakura kembali tersenyum saat sebuah tangan kecil meraihnya. Tangan kecil itu adalah milik buah hati Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini sudah menginjak usia enam tahun. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam persis seperti ayahnya, namun tetap saja kecantikannya tak kalah dengan sang ibu.

"Iya Mama" Gadis itu membalas ajakan ibunya dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis. Sasuke yang tak ingin kalah segera meraih tangan kecil itu juga sehingga kedua tangan Sarada kini berada dalam genggaman erat kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat anak pertamanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Entah bagaimana namun ia merasa hatinya begitu hangat. Kehangatan keluarga kecilnya yang jarang ia rasakan karna pekerjaan ia dan Istrinya yang terkadang memaksa mereka untuk berpergian jauh dalam waktu yang lama membuat situasi seperti ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Seolah tak puas dengan menggenggam tangan, Sasuke meraih Sadara ke dalam gendongannya. Sesekali ia cium pipi anaknya yang membuat Sarada sedikit terkikik geli, melihatnya Sakura juga ikut tertawa lirih, bagaimanapun juga Sakura lah yang paling merasakan kebahagiaan ini, sebagai Istri dan sebagai Ibu.

Keluarga kecil bahagia itu memasuki mobil berwarna hitam yang tak jauh dari teras. Sasuke menurunkan Sarada dan mempersilahkan Tuan Putri kecilnya memasuki mobil, diikuti Sakura yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Mobil itu melaju menginggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Meskipun sibuk Sasuke tetap menyempatkan dirinya mengantar anaknya sekolah dan istrinya ke kantor Haruno Corp bila memang ada yang harus dikerjakan. Bukannya tak memiliki jasa supir, Sasuke hanya ingin saat ia memang memiliki waktu, ia bisa menikmati saat-saat dengan keluarganya seperti layaknya keluarga biasa. Dan waktu dalam perjalanan juga sangat pas untuk sedikit berbincang atau bercanda dengan istri dan anakknya selain di meja makan. Ia hanya ingin waktu untuk mereka bertiga, rasanya kurang menyenangkan bila dalam kondisi seperti ini harus ada Pak Supir yang mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Ne ne Mama, Papa, kapan kita bisa pergi bersama?" Sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang Sarada lontarkan membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul dan sedikit merapikan rambut anakknya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Ia tau betul kalau anak manisnya itu memiliki tingkat kedewasaan yang lebih tinggi dari anak seumurannya.

"Saat Mama dan Papa libur ya" Jawaban dengan senyuman itu tak sepenuhnya membuat dirinya sendiri tersenyum, ia meringis ironis dalam hati. Pekerjaan miliknya dan Sasuke tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kesibukan mereka benar-benar membuat mereka lelah bahkan hanya saat mengetahui jadwalnya. Setelah menikah, status pewaris perusahaan Sakura dipindahtangankan kepada suaminya, Sasuke. Namun bukan berarti Sakura lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Ia tetap harus ikut andil dalam perusahaan dan menduduki posisi penting. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk, apalagi Sasuke yang masih tak mau lepas dari profesinya sebagai pelukis, terkadang ada saja klien yang memintanya melukis baik secara pribadi atau melalui perusahaan. Tak jarang juga mereka harus pergi ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis, jika saat itu tiba maka salah satu dari kedua Nenek Sarada akan menemaninya, atau bersama pengasuh yang menjaganya sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Kapan?" Pertanyaan kecil itu membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia tak bisa berjanji kapan ia bisa libur. Kalaupun Sakura libur, belum tentu Sasuke juga libur.

"Akhir bulan ini ya, Sarada" Suara khas milik Papa tercintanya terdengar dari kursi depan. Sarada tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Benarkah? Yeeyy!!" Ia menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya beberapa kali sebagai ekspresi rasa bahagianya. Sakura tersenyum getir. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berjanji seperti itu jika jadwalnya sudah sepadat ini.

\--oOo--

"Tadaima" Sasuke memberi salam saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya setelah sibuk dari pagi sampai hampir tengah malam begini.

"Okaeri" Sakura yang masih terjaga membalas salam itu dengan senyuman manis. Meskipun terlihat tenang Sakura tau suaminya adalah pekerja keras. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada suaminya karna harus menanggung beban berat perusahaan menggantikan dirinya.

"Sarada sudah tidur?"

"Ya, aku baru saja kembali dari kamarnya. Dia sudah tidur sejak tadi tapi aku masih ingin bersamanya jadi aku disana sedikit lebih lama"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku pulang sedikit lebih awal hari ini, entah bagaimana pekerjaanku terasa lebih sedikit jadi cepat terselesaikan. Aku juga masih menunggu suamiku pulang. Aku merasa rindu padanya. Padahal kita berada di satu kantor, tapi aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini. Tak melihatmu sebentar saja rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang suaminya. Ia hirup dalam dalam aroma yang tercium dari kemejanya.

"Kau melukis lagi?" Sakura bergumam kecil tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya

"Hn." Kedua tangan Sasuke kini sudah membalas pelukan istrinya. Ia menempelkan pipinya diatas puncak kepala Sakura dan sesekali menghirup aroma manis dari sana.

"Bersama Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya _project_ apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

"Seseorang memintaku membuat lukisan di media yang belum pernah ku pakai, kebetulan Naruto bisa melakukannya jadi aku memintanya mengajariku" Ujar Sasuke

"Oh begitu, jadi kau melukis di rumahnya?"

"Tidak, di studionya"

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan di studiomu sendiri?"

"Aku meminta bantuannya, jadi kalau mengajak Naruto setiap hari ke studioku saat ia juga sibuk itu seperti orang yang tak tau diri"

"Kenapa _client_ mu itu tak pesan saja pada Naruto?"

"Dia adalah _client_ ku sejak dulu, aku tak boleh mengecewakannya"

"Oh begitu. Apa kau ingin mandi? Akan ku siapkan air hangat untukmu" Sakura melepas pelukan itu meskipun dengan perasaan berat hati. Ia sering kali bersyukur memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya. Ia juga selalu senang ketika menghirup aroma suaminya ketika pulang kerja, setidaknya ia juga ingin memastikan apakah ada aroma parfum mencurigakan yang tercium disana. Sakura bernafas lega ketika ia hanya menemukan wangi parfum suaminya atau aroma cat, bukannya ia tak percaya dengan sang suami, namun kewaspadaan harus tetap terjaga kan?

Sasuke beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju ruangan yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan tak ingin mengganggu putri kecilnya yang sedang terlelap. Sasuke memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu perlahan. Mendekati sebuah ranjang dimana sang putri tertidur memeluk bonekanya. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, betapa damai hatinya begitu melihat wajah anaknya, rasa lelah seharian bekerja seolah sirna setelah melihatnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Sarada" Sasuke mencium kening sang putri dengan penuh kelembutan, ia singkirkan helaian rambut yang mencoba menutupi wajah cantik Sarada dengan tangannya.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi setelah ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sarada tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tau kalau Sakura tak berani memanggilnya karna ia sedang bersama Sarada meskipun anaknya itu sedang tertidur.

"Sayang, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan setelah kau selesai" Sakura membuka suara saat mereka sudah kembali kedalam kamar.

"Hn" Seperti biasa hanya sebuah jawaban singkat yang Sakura terima dari Sasuke tepat sebelum lelaki tampan itu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karna sudah seharian bekerja. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata agar pikirannya sedikit rileks, tapi tetap saja pikirannya menyelam terlalu dalam. Otaknya terasa seperti terbagi-bagi memikirkan antara pekerjaan dan keluarga kecilnya

Sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Sakura tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang berada disampingnya. Lelaki idaman itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya memastikan apakah Sakura sudah terlelap. Rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan air tepat di wajah Sakura yang membuat wanita berambut seindah bunga musim semi kesukaan Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sakura terbelalak melihat suguhan indah di depan mata. Wajah tampan suaminya, rambut basah yang menetes, dada bidang, perut sixpack dan... selembar handuk tipis yang melingkar di pinggul Sasuke sukses membuat darah di sekujur tubuh Sakura seperti berkumpul di kepala.

"Sudah tidur?" Melihat Sakura yang seperti terhipnotis membuat Sasuke kebingungan. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Oh astaga Sasuke, salahkan ketampananmu.

"Se-se-se-se-se-sebaiknya ka-ka-kau pakai baju dulu" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang masih menjadi tempat berkumpulnya darah.

Oh. Kini Sasuke mengerti, istrinya masih saja belum terbiasa melihat tubuhnya jika tiba-tiba seperti ini padahal sudah tujuh tahun pernikahan mereka. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke semakin menunduk dan berbisik lembut "Aku mau kau yang pakaikan"

Mata Sakura terbelalak "KYAAAAA!!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

' _Diluar dugaan_ ' batinnya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tampar tangan Sakura yang masih membekas –setelah pakai baju tentunya-

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke" Sakura berkata hati-hati takut suaminya murka. Sasuke tau benar sifat Sakura. Di satu sisi pemikirannya bisa jadi sangat dewasa bahkan lebih rasional darinya, namun di lain sisi pemikirannya bisa jadi seperti anak remaja yang baru menginjak dewasa. Padahal usia mereka tak terpaut jauh, sekitar empat tahun. Bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil seperti yang baru saja terjadi, responnya sama seperti anak gadis SMA yang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh pria. Atau karna lamaran Sasuke yang terlalu cepat? Mengajaknya menikah ketika lulus sekolah.

"Hn"

"A-ano, aku ingin berunding bagaimana dengan rencana yang kau bilang pada Sarada? Mustahil kita bisa libur di hari yang sama, kalaupun kita akan mengubah jadwal itu tidak bisa juga. Kita akan sangat sibuk dalam tiga bulan kedepan" Sakura mulai mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikriannya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan tak karuan "Sayang, ku mohon jangan bebankan semuanya di pundakmu. Kau punya aku, kita bisa berbagi beban bersama. Kau bisa mengandalkan aku, ya? Aku tau semua ini tidak mudah, aku tau Otou-san memberi banyak tekanan juga padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut "Tenang saja Sakura, percayalah padaku" Ia menarik kepala Sakura agar bersandar di bahunya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku senang saat kau berkata seperti itu, tapi aku juga khawatir. Kau jadi sulit memperhatikan dirimu sendiri"

"Tak masalah selama kau dan Sarada bahagia maka aku juga bahagia dan baik-baik saja" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menghela nafas "Sejak menginjak bangku SMA, aku selalu berpikir, apa aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai kelak. Ataukah aku akan di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak ku cintai. Apa aku bisa hidup dengan pasangan yang kupilih sendiri. Saat bertemu denganmu juga, aku sama sekali tak berpikir untuk jatuh cinta denganmu. Karna aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kehidupanku yang sepertinya sudah direncanakan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Saat aku sendiri takut untuk jatuh cinta, tapi kita malah menjadi semakin dekat bukan sekedar pelukis dan clientnya. Saat aku jatuh cinta padamu pun aku merasa takut, apakah kau juga menyukaiku? Apakah setelah kita saling mencintai hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja? Apakah kalau aku ingin menikah denganmu itu adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil? Itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan untuk dipikirkan oleh anak sekolah, tapi sejak kecil aku terbiasa untuk melihat jauh ke depan karna kondisi keluargaku. Namun tak kusangka semua pikiran yang ku takutkan itu berubah menjadi hal konyol begitu saja, saat aku tau ternyata keluarga kita kenal begitu dekat. Dan saat kau melamarku, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menyetujuinya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku untuk mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Benar saja, saat kau meminta restu kedua orangtuaku, mereka segera merestui kita. Itu sedikit mengejutkanku, tapi aku benar benar senang. Padahal sebelumnya aku benar benar ketakutan saat kau memohon restu dari mereka. Namun semua ketakutan itu lagi lagi hilang begitu saja. Aku merasa bahwa hanya bersamamu lah semua ketakutanku akan hilang, hanya bersamamu lah aku menjadi lebih percaya pada diriku sendiri dan berbagi cerita denganmu benar benar membuatku nyaman. Karna hanya bersama dengan Sasuke lah yang selalu membuatku aman bahkan dalam situasi yang berat. Karna itu Sasuke, aku ingin bukan hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini. Kau tak pernah mengeluh padaku, mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, katakanlah kalau memang sulit, katakan saja kalau memang tak menyukainya. Aku akan membantu membawa bebanmu, karna kau punya aku, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menghentikan cerita panjangnya dan menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Heh?! Kau tidur ya?!" Melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya membuat rasa kesal Sakura tak tertahankan.

"Tidak" Sasuke membuka matanya "Aku hanya sedang menghayati ceritamu dan apa yang kau rasakan. Itu membuatku sedikit teringat saat kita sering bertemu di taman saat itu"

Sakura tersipu malu "Cih, Uchiha gombal"

"Percayalah padaku Sakura, jika kau saja bisa menahan beban berat, maka beban saat ini tidak ada apa apanya padaku" Sasuke tersenyum pada istri cantiknya

"Sebagai istri aku selalu percaya padamu, Suamiku"

\--oOo--

Suasana di kantor itu terlihat ramai, ya tentu saja karena ini adalah jam makan siang. Para pegawai sedang menikmati makan siang mereka atau hanya sekedar beristirahat. Namun berbeda dengan lelaki ini, ia terlihat sedang berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Terkadang ia sedikit menganggukan kepalanya saat ada pegawai yang memberi salam padanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara lembut yang begitu dikenal lelaki itu terdengar di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke samping, bola mata onyxnya menangkap gambaran istrinya yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ah, Sakura" Gumamnya lirih setelah menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa" Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"Aku akan menemui Naruto, maaf aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari istrinya, ia segera kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin makan siang bersama suaminya, tapi ternyata Sasuke sedang dalam mode sibuk. Ia juga tak bisa memaksa kan? Sakura sangat mengerti hal itu tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berjalan cepat menuju Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuk

Ujung kedua jari Sasuke menyentuh lembut dahi Sakura, perlakuannya berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata. Ia terkejut bukan main, jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karna sebuah sentuhan kecil. Ia jadi teringat saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama untuk pertama kalinya dulu, mengingat hal itu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup dalam kecepatan penuh.

"Akan kuhubungi kau nanti" Suara Sasuke yang setengah berbisik membuatnya terlepas dari keterkejutan yang baru saja menyergapnya dalam-dalam. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul karna tak sanggup menahan rasa senang dalam dadanya. Dilihatnya punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh tanpa menghentikan senyuman manis yang enggan hilang dari bibirnya.

Seakan baru sadar dengan situasi, wajah Sakura kini berubah warna semerah tomat. Ia baru menyadari betapa ramainya tempat ini dan mendapati beberapa pegawainya yang melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

' _Astagaaa, malu sekaliiiiiii'_ Batinnya berteriak hebat. Ia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan satu tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang masih enggan kembali ke warna semula. Jangan anggap dunia hanya milik kalian berdua ya.

\--oOo--

Malam menjelang dan Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Setelah pamit saat makan siang tadi Sakura tak lagi melihat keberadaan Sasuke di kantor. Ruangan Sasuke tertutup rapat dan lampu sudah di padamkan saat Sakura mencoba untuk melihat ruang kerja suaminya.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu yang terpasang di salah satu sisi tembok ruang tamunya, sudah jam hampir jam empat pagi dan Sasuke belum menghubunginya lagi sejak jam tiga sore tadi. Ia hanya tau suaminya sedang berada di studio Naruto, tapi ia tak benar benar tau apa yang sebenarnya suaminya itu sedang lakukan. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menelpon suaminya namun ponselnya tidak aktif, pikiran negatif mulai menggandrungi otaknya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya?

Sudah hampir empat jam Sakura menunggu dengan perasaan gusar di ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu. Ia bahkan sempat tertidur lalu terbangun lagi namun Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Sesekali ia mencoba lagi menelpon ponsel suaminya namun masih tidak aktif, kepalanya serasa berputar putar memikirkan suaminya. Ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya karena tak memiliki kontak Naruto yang bisa dihubungi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mama...?" Suara kecil itu terdengar dari tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai atas, Sarada sudah berdiri memeluk bonekanya di anak tangga pertama. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. Sakura segera mendekati putri kecilnya dan menggendongnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa kau bangun, Sayang?" Sakura memeluk Sarada yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Tadi aku mimpi buruk, mau tidur dengan Mama. Tapi Mama tidak ada di kamar, Papa juga, Papa dimana Ma?" Suara setengah mengantuknya membuat Sakura tersenyum di tengah pikirannya yang tak karuan.

"Mama sedang menunggu Papa pulang, Sarada" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Sarada yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Aku akan menemani Mama ya.." Permintaan kecil itu membuat Sakura terharu dan hanya bisa menangguk pelan.

Sarada berbagi cerita tentang sekolahnya tadi pagi, meski tak menghilangkan rasa cemas Sakura namun itu cukup membuatnya sedikit senang dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar cerita anaknya. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sesosok pria memasuki ruangan itu.

"Papa!" Sarada segera berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Sang Ayah mengangkat tubuh kecil itu hingga berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Ya! Mama menunggu Papa sejak tadi" Jawaban itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

"Sarada, kembalilah ke kamarmu" Ucapan dingin Sang Ayah membuat Sarada segera mematuhinya setelah diturunkan dari gendongan yang nyaman itu.

"Sakura..." Nada bersalah terdengar jelas disana namun perlu waktu cukup lama hinga Sakura membuka suara.

"Darimana kau?" Pertanyaan dengan nada sedingin es itu sedikit membuat Sasuke bergidik

"S-studio Naruto" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seorang Uchiha Sasuke terbata saat berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa ponselmu tak dapat dihubungi? Kenapa ponsel mu mati? Kau kemana? Kenapa saat ku suruh Juugo melihatmu di studio Naruto kau tidak ada? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Nadanya meninggi saat menyebutkan sederet pertanyaan.

"Ponselku habis baterai, Naruto tak bersamaku sejak jam empat sore. Saat aku ingin menghubungimu ponselku sudah mati dan aku tidak bawa charger, Naruto pun tak meninggalkan miliknya di studio. Aku selalu berada di sana sejak kita berpisah tadi siang. Mungkin Juugo datang saat aku sedang pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan. Aku sibuk mengerjakan lukisan itu. Maaf, Sakura" Sederet jawaban akhirnya terbalas oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya juga ikut terlihat gusar, mengerikan melihat wajah istrinya yang marah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sangat terobsesi dengan lukisan itu?"

"Bukan begitu, deadline lukisan itu sekitar sepuluh hari lagi, jadi aku harus lembur mengerjakannya" Sasuke mencoba agar Sakura mengeri keadaannya.

Grep

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Baka...Sasuke-kun no baka.." dengan suara terisak-isak ia mengumpat suaminya atas rasa kesal namun leganya itu. Sasuke yang diumpatpun hanya diam saja, ia justru membalas pelukan Sakura semakin erat.

"Maaf" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku? Apa kau tau betapa ketakutannya aku? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Bagaiman-" Sakura kembali terisak di dada bidang Sasuke yang masih tertutup kemeja dan jas.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, maaf"

"Tidak apa apa jika memang karena pekerjaanmu, tapi jangan sampai kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu. Kita harus selalu jalin komunikasi ya. Katakan padaku kalau kau memang akan pulang terlambat, aku akan mengerti. Jangan lagi seperti ini."

"Baik, Sakura"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan itu benar, tapi aku percaya padamu Sasuke... Jangan pernah pupuskan kepercayaanku"

"Iya, Sayang" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut "Tidak akan, jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak, aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura"

\--oOo--

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil nama suaminya yang sepertinya sedang terlelap di meja kerjanya. Di jam makan siang seperti ini malah Sasuke terlelap di meja kerjanya.

' _Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk, ia bahkan sampai tak sanggup untuk pindah ke sofa'_ Batin Sakura, ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sedih. Sudah beberapa hari ia seperti ini, bahkan untuk tidur saja harus curi-curi waktu. Melihatnya membuat Sakura merasa khawatir, apakah kesehatannya baik-baik saja? Apakah pekerjaan kantornya baik-baik saja? Betapa besar dedikasinya untuk sebuah karya lukis, sampai-sampai tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Sakura meraih sebuah kain yang cukup tebal untuk dijadikan selimut. Ia tutupi tubuh suaminya sebatas leher. Sakura tak berani membangunkan suaminya yang terlihat terlelap pulas itu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan meninggalkan ruang kerja suaminya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat sangat sibuk, ia juga jarang berada dirumah. Selama dua hari ini Sasuke tak pernah tidur di rumah, ia selalu pamit pada istrinya saat selesai dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan menginap di studio Naruto. Suaminya itu hanya akan pulang di pagi hari sebelum berangkat bekerja dan mengantar Sarada sekolah. Meskipun Sakura tak mengetahui apakah semua yang di katakan Sasuke adalah hal yang sebenarnya ia tetap mencoba untuk percaya pada suami tercinta. Ia juga harus terima dan mengerti akan pekerjaan suaminya yang banyak menyita waktu. Keinginannya untuk bersama dengan suaminya setidaknya harus tertunda, waktu untuk mereka berduapun jadi berkurang drastis, bukan hanya Sakura tapi juga Sarada yang pastinya juga ingin bersama Sang Ayah. Padahal jarang kan mereka tak pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis, tapi di saat mereka tak saling bepergian pun masih jarang bersama.

Memikirkannya membuat Sakura tersenyum getir, ia dan Sasuke mirip seperti anak sekolah yang hanya akan saling bertemu dari pagi sampai sore hari saja.

Wanita cantik itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar saat ia baru saja duduk setelah memesan makanan di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kantor, ada pesan masuk.

" _Terimakasih_ " Sebuah pesan singkat ia terima dari seseorang yang ia beri nama 'My Love' di kontaknya. Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan dari suaminya, mungkin orang awam takkan pernah mengerti apa maksud dari pesan yang benar benar singkat itu.

" _Terimakasih untuk apa?_ " Pura-pura bodoh Sakura menanggapi pesan itu walau sebenarnya ia sudah tersenyum girang.

" _Selimutnya_ " Balasan dari Sasuke kembali menghampiri ponsel Sakura. Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum geli, ia merasa suaminya terlihat imut di saat-saat seperti ini. Ya walaupun untuk saat ini ia tak benar-benar melihatnya.

" _Sama-sama sayang, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku sedang memesan makanan di kafe biasa."_

" _Aku sudah meminta sekretarisku memesan sesuatu_ " Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam _"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang nanti, aku ada meeting. Dan akan menginap studio Naruto"_ Membaca pesan selanjutnya dari Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa sedih.

Lagi ya..., batin Sakura hanya bisa berkata lirih dalam sedih. Lagi-lagi suaminya tak tidur di rumah, tapi walaupun begitu Sakura tetap mencoba untuk tegar.

 _"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan dirimu ya. Istirahatlah yang cukup, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Ganbatte ne!"_ _"Akan kuhubungi nanti"_ Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dan tak lagi membalas pesan Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan, setidaknya ingin membuat pikirannya tenang. Dilihatnya makanan yang sudah sejak tadi tersaji di hadapannya menunggu untuk disantap. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa nafsu makanannya sedikit menurun padahal makanan itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

Pintu kafe yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka, membunyikan sebuah lonceng yang terpasang di atasnya sebagai tanda seseorang memasuki kafe. Sakura sedikit melirikkan matanya kesana dan kristal emeraldnya menangkap sesosok yang sepertinya ia kenali. Yang membuatnya semakin yakin adalah warna rambut kuning lelaki itu yang berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti sedang mengandung. Hal itu semakin membuatnya yakin saat wanita yang ia tuntun untuk duduk itu memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'

"Tidak salah lagi" Gumamnya lalu segera menghampiri pasangan yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. Sakura berhenti ketika ia berada tepat di samping pria itu yang sukses membuat dua pasang bola mata memperhatikannya.

"Ano..Selamat siang, saya Uchiha Sakura. Apa benar Anda Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, ada apa- _ttebayo_?" Dahi pria itu terlihat sedikit mengkerut. Alis Sakura juga sedikit mengkerut mendengar kata aneh yang terselip di akhir kalimatnya, seperti anak-anak saja.

"Ah saya istri Uchiha Sasuke, Anda kenal kan dengan suami saya?"

"Oh! Istrinya Sasuke ya!" Tiba-tiba saja air muka pria itu terlihat sumringah, senyumannya yang seperti matahari terlihat sedikit menyilaukan. "Duduk saja dulu disini- _ttebayo_ " Pria itu terlihat sangat ramah lalu menunjuk kursi yang berada di hadapan wanita yang bersamanya. Dengan perasaan sedikit canggung ia duduk berhadapan dengan wanita hamil itu.

"Ah perkenalkan! Ini istriku- _ttebayo_ , Uzumaki Hinata." Wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya tersenyum manis dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang dibalas serupa.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura, salam kenal. Ah kelihatannya kau sedang hamil ya" Sakura memperhatikan perut wanita itu yang terlihat sudah hamil besar.

"Uzumaki Hinata, salam kenal..." Suara wanita itu begitu lembut sampai-sampai Sakura hampir tak mendengarnya "Ini anak kedua kami" Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu mengelus perutnya lembut lalu tersenyum

"Waahh pasti senang ya sedang hamil anak kedua" Sakura tersenyum lebar

"Iya..." Ujar wanita itu lembut

"Anak pertama kalian sudah umur berapa?" Sakura kembali membuka suara

"Sudah enam tahun dattebayo" Lelaki itu menyebutkan dengan penuh semangat, seolah bangga kalau anaknya sudah semakin besar. Sakura tertawa dan mengangguk mengerti.

' _Ah, memang gaya bicara orang ini seperti ini ya'_ Batinnya mencoba memaklumi.

"Anakku juga berumur enam tahun, anakmu laki-laki atau-" Ucapannya terpotong saat pria itu segera menjawab pertanyaan yang belum rampung ditanyakan

"Laki-laki-ttebayo!"

"Ah anakku perempuan, namanya-" Kalimatnya lagi-lagi terpotong

"Sarada! Sarada kan? Sasuke sering menceritakannya padaku-ttebayo!" Lagi lagi senyuman menyilaukan itu terbentuk

"Benarkah?" Sakura merasa sedikit senang mendengar ucapan pria berambut kuning itu "Oh iya, Uzumaki-sa"

"Naruto _de ii yo_ "

"Jaa Naruto, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa benar beberapa hari terkahir suamiku membuat lukisan di studiomu? Sampai menginap?" Sakura bertanya dnegan sangat hati-hati, ia sedikit takut mendengar jawaban Naruto tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin mendengarnya.

"Hng?" Kepala pria itu sedikit miring ke kanan, seolah tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura "Aku tidak tau soal itu" Jawaban Naruto membuat jantung Sakura berpacu kencang, ia belum sanggup berkata bahkan memilih kata.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia memang melukis di studioku, tapi tak pernah sampai menginap-ttebayo. Lalu aku pergi ke luar kota sudah tiga hari dan baru kembali hari ini, aku belum sempat berkunjung kesana-ttebayo. Aku bahkan tak memberinya kunci studioku, bagaimana bisa dia menginap disana?" Pria yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu memasang mode berpikir, mencoba mengingat apa yang seharusnya ia ingat.

"Oh begitu..." Sakura tak bisa lagi memilih kata-kata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kepalanya berputar seperti akan pecah. Pikirannya tak bisa berjalan dengan jernih, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Uchiha-san..." Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia tak sendirian. Ia segera mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, jam makan siangku hampir habis. Maaf menganggu kalian dan terimakasih untuk infonya" Sakura segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk pada kedua orang yang baru di kenalnya itu. Tanpa meminta jawaban Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan pikiran kacau. Tepat sebelum meninggalkan kafe, ia menghampiri seorang pelayan di dekat pintu masuk, mengatakan sesuatu lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe. Mungkin dia ingin tagihan makanannya dikirim saja ke kantornya nanti.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan itu jika ia percaya pada suaminya, namun hasrat keingintahuannya jauh lebih besar. Tapi itu justru membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang yang gelap, ia tak perlu melakukan hal itu jika memang percaya pada Sasuke, ah tidak... atau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati ia menyimpan curiga pada suaminya itu.

Ia meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun tak diangkat bahkan setelah lebih dari lima kali menelpon. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ingin segera menemui Sasuke di ruangannya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan suaminya. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan, ia hanya ingin menatap sepasang _onyx_ itu.

Tujuan yang sebenarnya dekat namun terasa jauh akhirnya terjamah, tak perlu memasang wajah ramah Sakura segera membuka pintu. Namun kecewa kembali menghampirinya, suaminya tak ada di ruang kerja. Sakura menghampiri meja sekretaris dengan wajah yang tak berubah, membuat seseorang yang duduk di balik meja itu sedikit mengkerut.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Nada dingin itu berhasil mempengaruhi udara di sekitarnya menjadi dingin, gadis cantik berambut pirang bernama Shion itu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke sedang ada meeting dengan Presdir" Gadis itu menjawab takut takut, ia tak ingin di hajar bila salah jawab. Shion masih perlu wajah cantiknya untuk _menggaet_ pria tampan dan mapan.

"Aa, sou." Tak ada terimakasih yang terucap namun membuat Shion bernafas lega. Sakura kembali menatap ponselnya, pantas saja Sasuke tak menjawab ponselnya ternyata suaminya sedang ada meeting dengan ayahnya. Ia mengurungkan hasratnya ingin menghampiri Sasuke, selain ingin menjaga profisionalitas ia juga tak mau ayahnya tau jika mereka sedang dalam masalah. Sakura hanya bisa membuang nafas berat, bahkan untuk berbincang dengan suaminya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

\--oOo--

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar jelas di meja makan yang hening. Seorang wanita cantik dan seorang anak perempuan menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam, suasana yang biasanya terasa hangat saat ini terasa begitu berbeda.

"Mama...?" Suara imut milik Sarada menyadarkan Sakura yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum "Iya Sarada?" Meskipun pikirannya tak jernih ia tetap mampu bersuara dan berperilaku lembut pada buah hatinya

"Mama kenapa?" Pertanyaan kecil itu membuat Sakura tersentak. Apa ia sangat terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa wajahnya terlihat aneh saat ini? Bahkan anak berusia enam tahun bisa menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang..." Sakura mengusap rambut Sarada perlahan dan tetap tersenyum lembut

"Mama..." Sarada turun dari kursinya dan menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia tau Mama tercintanya sedang banyak pikiran tapi meskipun mengetahuinya ia tak bisa berlaku banyak.

"Sarada..." Suara Sakura melirih dan sedikit bergetar, ia menahan tangis yang ingin keluar sekuat tenaga, Sakura tak ingin menangis di depan anaknya. Pikirannya semakin kacau hanya karena Sasuke tak balik menghubunginya bahkan setelah ia mencoba menelpon tapi tidak diangkat. Saat ini hal-hal kecil seperti itu saja bisa membuat Sakura kacau.

"Sarada sayang Mama.." Gadis kecil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sang Ibu

"Mama juga sayang Sarada, sangaatt menyayangimu Sarada" Sakura memberalakkan matanya sebagai bertahanan terakhir agar air yang sudah di pelupuk mata tak terjatuh.

"Kembalilah makan sayang" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mendudukkan kembali Sarada pada sebuah kursi di sebelahnya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, Sarada tak berani berbicara dan Sakura hanya diam saja. Dentingan garpu dan sendok kembali terdengar, namun suara itu kemudian tertimpa sebuah suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Seorang lelaki yang masih setia dengan setelan jasnya terlihat di ujung ruangan ini. Ia terlihat seperti habis berlari dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berdiri disana memandangi Sakura yang hanya melihatnya sekilas.

"Papa!!" Sarada berlari dan berhambur menuju Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke membawa anaknya dalam gendongannya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian sedang makan?"

"Ya!" Sarada mengangguk dengan semangat tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah mendung "Tapi sepertinya Mama sedang tidak baik baik saja Papa..." Sang gadis kecil melaporkan keadaan Ibunya berharap Ayahnya mampu melakukan sesuatu agar suasana menjadi lebih baik.

Sasuke tersenyum getir "Begitulah, Papa akan melakukan sesuatu, kembalilah ke kamar" Sasuke berbisik pada anaknya lalu menurunkan gendongannya. Meski perutnya belum terisi penuh gadis cilik itu mengerti dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan "Sa-"

"Darimana saja kau?" Nada dingin Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit menciut, tubuhnya seketika berhenti di tempat, kakinya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Firasatnya mengatakan badai akan segera tiba di rumah ini.

"Aku ba-"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Jawaban Sasuke lagi-lagi terpotong oleh nada dingin Sakura yang masih membuat Sasuke mematung.

"Aku melu-"

"Dimana?" Sakura seolah-olah tak memberi jeda waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Studio Naru-"

"Benarkah?" Suara Sakura terdengar lirih namun seperti petir bagi Sasuke. Tapi lelaki itu kini sudah paham apa yang menjadi akar permasalahan.

"Bena-"

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa membohongiku seperti ini" Sakura kembali memotong jawaban Sasuke.

'Astaga, dia bahkan tak membiarkanku berbicara' Tentu saja Sasuke hanya berani mengatakan itu dalam hati, jika ia mengatakannya langsung maka habis sudah riwayatnya di rumah ini.

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk percaya padamu dan aku dengan sepenuh hati melakukannya, aku mempercayaimu. Tapi menurutku kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini sedikit mencurigakan, kau selalu beralasan membuat lukisan di studio Naruto. Tapi bahkan dia tak ada disana sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melukis disana jika pemiliknya tidak ada? Kau masuk lewat jendela? Begitu? Kau bahkan berkata padaku kalau kau menginap disana. Saat ku minta Juugo melihatmu di studio Naruto saat itu pun dia bilang tak ada siapapun di studio itu. Kemana kau? Apa kau sengaja mematikan ponsel agar aku tak bisa menghubungimu? Apa selama ini kau sudah berbohong padaku? Sejak kapan kebohongan ini kau mulai?" Sakura berhenti berbicara, ia terdiam dan menunduk. Sesekali terdengar lirih suaranya yang terisak, Sasuke ingin sekali mendekat dan memeluk istrinya namun ia rasa hal itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin runyam. Dan ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat.

"Aku tak pernah memboho-"

"Tak usah mengelak!!!!" Suara Sakura menggelegar di seluruh ruangan itu, mungkin Sarada bisa mendengarnya dari lantai atas.

"Selama ini aku selalu mempercayaimu, tapi apa yang ku dapat?! Aku memaklumi pekerjaanmu saat kau tak pulang ke rumah bahkan saat kau tak bertugas ke luar kota. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti resiko pekerjaan kita. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau gunakan itu sebagai alasanmu untuk membohongiku. Apa kau gunakan alasan itu untuk bermain dibelakangku? Apa selama ini kau sudah memiliki wanita lain? Apa aku tak cukup bagimu?! Apa kau tidak puas hanya dengan memiliki satu istri??!!" Entah bagaimana tapi Sasuke merasa permasalahan ini melebar kemana-mana. Pembicaraan istrinya mulai tak masuk akal dengan menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tak tau harus mengatakannya darimana.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sakura kembali dengan suaranya yang dingin "Kenapa kau tak menjawab! Apa 'benar' menjawab semua pertanyaanku? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?! Jawab!!"

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya Sakura" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia memasang wajah memelas meminta belas kasihan. Namun tetap saja hal itu tak membuat kemarahan Sakura meluntur.

"Tak perlu penjelasan" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam mematung. "Aku akan ke kamar, jangan mengikutiku. Tidur saja di studio Naruto, atau teman wanitamu." Suara Sakura memang pelan namun berhasil membuat Sasuke seperti terpecah belah. Ia merasa baru saja diusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

' _Wanita_ _selalu_ _benar_ ' Batin Sasuke kembali berujar. Jadi dia harus menjawab atau tidak?

Sasuke terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan Sakura yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya menuju lantai atas. Ia berteriak keras dalam hati, ia tau resiko perbuatannya akan menjadi masalah besar yang membawa bencana pada rumah tangganya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia hanya takut keluarga kecilnya lolos dari genggamannya.

Dengan langkah lunglai Sasuke menuju lantai atas, bukan kamarnya, tapi sebuah kamar yang menyimpan seorang Tuan Putri. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, takut jika putri kecilnya sudah terlelap. Sasuke mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh isi kamar, Sarada tak ada di kasurnya atau meja belajarnya, kamarnya terlihat rapi seperti tak tersentuh. Merasa penasaran Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri ruangan itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat menemukan anaknya menangis tersedu-sedu di samping ranjang yang memang tak terlihat dari pintu. Dengan perasaan khawatir ia segera memeluk anaknnya, membawanya naik dari lantai yang dingin.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Papa...Mama... kenapa Mama marah? Sarada takut... Apa Sarada melakukan kesalahan?" Pertanyaan kecil dengan suara yang masih terisak-isak itu membuat Sasuke ingin menangis, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Malu.

"Tidak sayang. Mama tidak marah, dia tak marah padamu. Berhentilah menangis" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan pada Sarada yang duduk di pangkuannya

"Jadi Mama marah pada siapa?"

"Entahlah.."

"Apa Mama dan Papa baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersenyum getir "Ya tentu."

"Papa... Bagaimana dengan janjimu di akhir bulan ini?"

"Akan Papa usahakan"

Tanggal yang dijanjikan tinggal tiga hari lagi, dan ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ditambah lagi situasi mereka yang sedang buruk. Pertanyan gadis kecil itu membuat Sasuke teringat akan jadwalnya selama tiga hari kedepan. Besok, dia harus pergi ke luar kota.

\--oOo--

"Sakura.." Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu. Seseorang masih terlihat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal. Tak ada jawaban.

'Masih tidur?' Batin Sasuke berbisik dan ia perlahan memasuki kamar, dengan seseorang di bawah selimut itu sebagai tujuan utamanya. Tak ada reaksi.

Pria bermata onyx itu semakin mendekat, hendak memanggil istrinya. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu agar istrinya mengerti dan ia ingin memberitahukan bahwa ia harus pergi ke luar kota hari ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus memperbaiki suasana sekarang juga.

Sama sekali tak ada reaksi membuat Sasuke sedikit gemas, beberapa kali ia memanggil nama istrinya tapi masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut itu sebelum sebuah suara mencegahnya

"Jangan sentuh" Suara dingin yang masih membuatnya trauma kembali terdengar. Sakura seperti memiliki mata yang bisa melihat tembus pandang sampai-sampai bisa menghentikan niat Sasuke dari balik selimutnya yang tebal.

"Maaf, maaf untuk segalanya." Sasuke masih tak beranjak, dia tetap berdiri di samping ranjang wanita itu.

"Baru pulang dari 'Studio Naruto' eh?"

"Aku tidur bersama Sarada."

Hening. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar di kamar itu sampai beberapa saat. Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"Sakura, aku tak pernah membohongimu. Semua yang ku katakan adalah yang sebenarnya. Tak ada wanita lain. Hanya kau, jikapun ada itu adalah anak kita. Sarada. Tak ada yang lain. Aku tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman, Sarada menangis di kamarnya semalam"

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura tersentak dalam selimutnya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan membawa dampak seperti itu untuk anaknya. Tapi ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah suaranya setinggi itu? Sampai terdengar dari lantai dua di rumah yang besar ini.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Bagaimanapun itu, rasa percayaku padamu sudah berkurang, Uchiha Sasuke." Wanita itu masih enggan membuka diri dari selimutnya, atau sebenarnya enggan bertatap muka dengan wajah tampan suaminya?

Sasuke terdiam lalu beranjak pergi

"Siang nanti aku akan berangkat ke luar kota, mungkin akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sarada, sepertinya janjiku tak bisa terpenuhi" Tangan lelaki itu meraih gagang pintu dan kembali berhenti

Suara itu hilang seiring dengan tubuh Sasuke yang lenyap di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan hari yang dijanjikan dengan Sarada yang akan jatuh lusa. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya membuat ia lupa akan janji mereka dengan Sarada. Tapi Sakura merasa ragu dengan kondisi mereka yang tak kunjung membaik. Sakura tak ingin masalahnya dengan Sasuke menjadi beban bagi Sarada.

Wanita itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan sebuah wajah dengan mata yang sembab. Sepertinya dia menangis semalaman.

\--oOo--

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang bahagia bersandar di bahu pria di sampingnya. Sesekali mereka berbincang lalu tertawa, atau menunjukkan hal hal romantis yang sering di lakukan oleh pasangan. Koridor itu terlihat sepi sehingga mereka tenang saja untuk bermesraan di kantor. Mereka tak menyadari jika ada seseorang sedang berjalan mendekat karena suara tawa mereka yang bisa di dengar sepajang koridor ini.

Seseorang itu lewat lewat dan menatap mereka dengan mata yang dingin namun wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Jangan bermesraan di kantor'. Meskipun tanpa suara pasangan itu sudah sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud, mereka segera berdiri lalu membuat jarak. Mereka membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Sakura!" Ucap mereka berbarengan tanpa di gubris wanita itu. Sakura tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya pada pasangan itu lagi. Ia menganggap mereka hanyalah seperti angin lalu, karena masih ada pikiran yang jauh kebih baik untuk dia pikirkan. Sakura hanya ingin cepat cepat menuju ruangannya.

Wanita musim semi itu membanting dirinya di atas sofa setelah memasuki ruang kerjanya. Tubuhnya tidak lelah, namun pikirannya sangat lelah. Ia menghabiskan waktu dirumah untuk berpikir, berpikir dan terus mencoba berpikir jernih. Sebersit rasa bersalah melesak keluar dari dalam dirinya, ia sadar jika perlakuannya pada Sasuke tak sepatutnya ia lakukan. Ia terbakar amarah sehingga pikirannya lemah. Ia bahkan menolak Sasuke yang ingin menjelaskan pendapat padanya. Mungkin kepintarannya dalam mengelola urusan perusahaan sangat tak sebanding dengan kebodohannya mengelola hati. Ia mengakui kalau cara berpikirnya tentang hal ini tak jauh berbeda dengan anak remaja yang baru menginjak dewasa, padahal kini dia sudah hampir genap berumur _duapuluhlima_ tahun dan memiliki seorang anak.

Nafas beratnya berhasil ia hembuskan, ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Sakura mengaku bahwa ia salah sudah menuduh Sasuke yang tidak-tidak bahkan sebelum ada bukti. Ia bahkan memutus komunikasi dengan Sasuke yang sedang berada di luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu. Berapa kalipun Sasuke menelponnya, ia masih enggan mendengar suara suaminya itu. Namun sekarang ia mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sang Suami, Sakura ingin membuka dirinya hingga ia tau akan hal yang sebenarnya.

Ponselnya berdering cukup hebat. Dilihatnya lagi layar ponsel itu, ' _My_ _Love_ ' sesuatu dengan tulisan seperti itu tertera disana. Sasuke menelponnya.

"Angkat tidak ya" Perasaannya ragu-ragu dan terus membiarkan ponselnya bernyanyi. Ia masih tidak yakin apa yang harus ia perbuat atau apa yang akan dia katakan saat mengangkat telepon itu. Tak lama kemudian ponsel itu berhenti berdering bahkan sebelum Sakura mengambil keputusan untuk mengangkat atau tidak. Sakura kembali menunggu, namun tak ada telepon yang masuk.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencoba mencari pencerahan. Memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan. Masalahnya tak semudah menghilangan tulisan di atas pasir. Namun ia mencoba mengurai satu demi satu benang yang kusut dalam pikirannya. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan, mungkin ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, mungkin ini hanya karena Sakura yang mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Ia sendiri yang sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menanyakannya pada Naruto, dan ia sendiri yang mengambil kesimpulan dari cerita Naruto. Namun ia tuangkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatif yang ia lontarkan pada Sasuke. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke yang mungkin sebenarnya lebih kacau darinya. Ia memperlakukan Sasuke seolah-olah suaminya adalah orang yang tidak ia percayai dengan lebih mendengar omongan orang lain. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya, pikirannya seolah disiram cahaya, terasa terang. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus segera memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Wanita musim semi itu segera meraih ponsel untuk mencoba menghubungi suaminya.

" _Sakura_?" Suara lirih dari seberang sana terdengar seolah tak percaya mendapat telpon dari istrinya sendiri. Sakura memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia rindu sekali dengan suara suaminya yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia dengar.

"Ya..Sasuke...maaf" Ujar Sakura tak kalah lirih, ia berharap meskipun lirih Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

" _Aku juga,_ _maaf_."

Telepon itu hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara dan tak ada satupun yang menutup telepon. Mereka bertelepon dalam diam?

" _Jemput aku di_ _bandara_ _dua_ _jam_ _lagi_ "

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Jemput? Bukankah suaminya itu akan pulang besok? Dan tunggu, dua jam lagi? "Bukankah kau akan pulang besok?"

" _Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera naik pesawat. Aku tak bisa_ _menghubungimu nanti, ponselku habis baterai."_

"Ah baiklah, kutunggu dua jam lagi, hati hati dijalan" Sakura menutup teleponnya dan kembali beringsut di sofa.

"Kenapa aku banyak sekali bersantai hari ini ya?" Entah bagaimana tapi Sakura merasa pekerjaannya terasa sangat ringan hari ini, membuatnya ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu anaknya. Setelah ini hanya akan ada satu kali meeting kecil dan setelah itu Sakura akan pergi menjemput suaminya. Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit senang setelah ia berhasil membuka kesempatan untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke.

\--oOo--

Wanita itu menatap sebuah pohon musim semi yang sedang bermekaran di seberang jalan. Pohon yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan wanita itu terlihat begitu indah, warna merah muda bunga bunga itu terlihat sangat cantik. Beberapa bunganya berguguran tertiup angin bahkan ada beberapa kelopaknya yang mencapai wanita itu. Sakura memungut salah satu kelopak disana dan memandanginya dengan senyum. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Wanita itu tertawa lirih mengingat kejadian kejadian itu, betapa manisnya lelaki yang ditemuinya saat itu. Dengan kelopak sakura yang berada ditelapaknya membuatnya teringat saat Sasuke mengambil sebuah kelopak yang tersangkut dirambutnya, ia kembali tertawa mengingat betapa memalukannya ia saat itu yang menganggap Sasuke akan menciumnya. Sakura masih ingat kata kata Sasuke waktu itu, lelaki yang kini menjadi suaminya itu berkata " _Ada kelopak_ _bunga Sakura di rambutmu, warnanya sama persis aku hampir tak_ _mengenalinya_ ". Memang benar jika rambutnya sama persis dengan warna kelopak itu, warna yang sangat lembut namun jarang dijumpai sebagai warna rambut. Sasuke pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia sangat menyukai warna rambut Sakura yang sangat alami itu.

Mengingat Sasuke membuatnya tersadar jika saat ini ia sedang menunggu suaminya. Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari pintu kedatangan, sesekali ia melihat pintu itu mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak berharap banyak dari ponselnya karena Sasuke sudah memberitahunya jika ponselnya habis baterai. Sakura menunggu dengan perasaan gusar, ia belum sempat bertanya pesawat mana yang ditumpangi suaminya. Tentu saja dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah pesawat itu sudah mendarat atau belum meski memandangi _Estimate Time of Arrival_ yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sakura menunggu namun kedatangan Sasuke tak kunjung terlihat. Perasaannya khawatir tapi juga kesal, ia khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya tapi ia juga kesal karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama tapi suaminya tak kunjung keluar. Hati dan pikirannya baru saja tenang setelah berbaikan dengan Sasuke tapi kini sudah dibuat kacau lagi dengan moodnya yang memburuk. Siapa yang tidak lelah menunggu seperti orang bodoh seperti ini sendirian?

Beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya, hari sudah semakin sore Sarada pasti sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam. Beberapa kali ia melihat pintu kedatangan itu tapi tak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal, mengapa bisa suaminya begitu lama. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Atau pesawatnya tertunda? Sakura menyesali kebodohannya yang tak tau pesawat apa yang dinaiki suaminya. Wanita itu membuka ponselnya, membuka beberapa sosial media agar dirinya merasa sedikit terhibur dalam penantian yang terasa amat panjang ini.

Ponselnya bergetar, tanda email masuk.

 _From : My Love_ _'Sepertinya kepulanganku tertunda, ada masalah terjadi tiba-tiba._ _Maaf. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku baru selesai mengisi bateraiku, maaf baru memberitahumu. Mungkin_ _aku akan pulang_ _besok_ '

Bagai sebuah _manekin_ , Sakura hanya bisa mematung membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Jadi selama ini penantiannya sia-sia? Menunggu selama dua jam seperti orang bodoh ini hanya sia-sia? Ia merasa seolah dibodohi oleh suaminya sendiri, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba mengerti Sakura tetap saja merasa sangat kesal. Perasaannya yang baru kembali tertata untuk Sasuke namun sudah merasa disakiti lagi. Mungkin berlebihan tapi itu yang ia rasakan.

Sakura beranjak dengan langkah kesal, ia tak lagi melihat ponselnya apalagi membalas pesan suaminya. Beberapa orang melihatnya heran namun Sakura tak peduli, ia hanya ingin pulang. Wanita itu memasuki mobilnya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan angin.

\--oOo--

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih terparkir di halaman rumah besar itu. Ia tak peduli bagaimana posisi mobilnya berhenti, toh takkan ada yang mengklakson rumahnya untuk memindahkan mobil karena terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Sakura menarik gagang pintu utama rumahnya, namun nihil. Kedua pintu itu tersangkut satu sama lain, pintu itu terkunci. Wanita itu menatap heran, biasanya rumah itu tak pernah terkunci, terkecuali memang tak ada satupun orang di dalamnya. Namun di jam seperti ini ia yakin seharusnya ada asisten rumah tangganya, Sarada bersama pengasuhnya.

Harinya seolah dipenuhi dengan perasaan kesal, entah bagaimana ia merasa semua orang sedang menguji emosinya. Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, ia sudah dilanda kesal karena penantiannya selama dua jam lebih hanya sia-sia, dan sekarang hanya untuk memasuki rumahnya sendiri saja dia disulitkan.

"Ya Tuhannnn, apakah sebanyak ini dosaku?" Sakura mengacak rambutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan, ia tak lagi peduli dengan penampilannya lagipula ini sudah dirumah. Tak ada yang menuntunya berpenampilan rapi seperti di kantor kan?

Sakura membuang nafas berat memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya. Wanita itu mulai mengetuk pintu, Sakura tau itu mustahil tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu membuat Sakura menguatkan ketukannya mengetuk pintu. Pintu itu begretar-getar seolah kekuatan Sakura akan menjebolnya.

Cklek

"E?" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah karna keterkejutannya. Pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba, seolah tak terkunci namun ia tak melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Gelap. Tak ada siapapun. Sakura mulai melangkah dengan perasaan ragu, pertanyaan seperti 'Siapa yang membuka pintu?' atau 'Kenapa gelap sekali' sudah ratusan kali berputar dikepalanya hanya dalam beberapa langkahnya.

"Tadaima..." Lirihnya pada angin

"Mama! Okaerinasai!!" Suara putri kecilnya disana membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main, seiring dengan suara anaknya yang entah dimana wujudnya itu seisi ruang tamu berubah menjadi terang benderang.

"Sakura! Otanjoubi Omedetou!!" Belum selesai Sakura dengan rasa terkejutnya suara beberapa orang menggelegar diseisi ruangan itu.

"EH? EH? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH??!!!" Keterkejutannya yang bertubi-tubi membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata bahkan membalas ucapan selamat untuknya. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Dinding terjauh dari pintu sudah dipenuhi dengan dekorasi ulang tahun, beberapa orang berdiri disana. Sakura memandangi satu persatu orang yang berdiri disana, mulai dari Ayah dan ibunya, Sarada yang dalam gendongan Sasuke, lalu Mikoto dan Fugaku selaku kedua mertuanya, Itachi kakak iparnya, dan Naruto juga ada disana. Juga sebuah meja yang cukup panjang yang dihiasi dengan kue ulang tahun dan beberapa jenis makanan. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya pada kain lebar yang menutupi tembok di belakang mereka, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! A-aku ulang tahun?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Ia melirik ponselnya mencari sederet angka yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini. 28 Maret, tertera disana. Ia menepuk jidatnya keras keras. Ini ulangtahunnya!!

"Ma-maaf, akhir akhir ini aku banyak pikiran. Aku sampai lupa ulangtahunku sendiri" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, diam dan tak ada suara "Te-terimakasih..." Suaranya bergetar dan mulai menitikkan air mata, ia terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikan padanya diusianya yang tepat seperempat abad hari ini. Ia menatap Sarada dan Sasuke bergantian. Eh Sasuke?

"Sa-Sasuke!! Kenapa kau disini?!" Suaranya memekik memecah suasana, ia baru sadar kalau tak seharusnya suaminya itu ada disini, bukankah dia tadi mengirimi pesan untuk pulang besok?

"Aku disini sejak tadi pagi" Jawabnya dengan santai

"Apa?!"

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini sejak kembali dari luar kota"

"Tsk! Jadi kau menipuku ya?!" Sakura marah tapi juga senang. Ia marah karna merasa dibohongi tapi senang karena ternyata suaminya telah menyiapkan ini semua.

"Ya, untuk menyiapkan semua ini."

Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Sarada dengan perasaan tak karuan, ia hanya ingin menghajar suaminya itu sekali saja.

Cup

Cup

Kedua pemilik hati Sakura itu mencium pipinya. Serangan tiba tiba dari Sarada dan Sasuke itu membuatnya senang bukan main. Masalahnya seakan terangkat hanya karena sebuah kecupan kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, istriku" Bisik Sasuke ditelinganya

Sakura tersenyum hangat dengan pipinya yang bersemburat merah. Ia sedikit mengangkat badannya hingga menggapai ketinggian maksimalnya.

Cup

"Terimakasih, suamiku" Ia juga berbisik di telinga suaminya dengan lirih setelah mengecup pipi Sasuke, lalu beralih pada Sarada dan mengecup pipi anaknya dengan lembut "Terimakasih juga, Sarada"

"Hei jangan lupakan kami" Suara seorang wanita yang sangat dikenali Sakura itu mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Selamat ulang tahun sayangku" Suara Ibunya membuatnya sedikit terharu, Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat

"Arigatou Kaa-san.."

"Omedetou, Sakura.." Suara berat ayah terdengar dari belakang ibunya. Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Sang Ibu dan berhambur pada ayahnya itu.

"Arigatou Tou-san"

Sakura berjalan kearah keluarga suaminya, menemui ayah dan ibu mertua

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chann" Uchiha Mikoto memeluknya erat, ia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Arigatou Okaa-san.."

"Omedetou Sakura" Suara Uchiha Fugaku membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk ia mengucapkan terimakasih dari hatinya yang paling dalam. "Arigatou Otou-san, terimakasih juga karna telah menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah kami" Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum hangat pada menantunya

"Yoo! Sakura-chan! Tanjoubi Omedetou!" Sang kakak ipar memberinya selamat dengan bangga yang mengundang tawa seisi ruangan itu.

Sakura tertawa lirih "Arigatou ne Nii-san"

"A-ano sa.." Naruto maju beberapa langkah "Gomenasai _dattebayo_!!" Lelaki itu tiba-tiba membungkukan diri sembilanpuluh derajat tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"EH?" Sakura berjingkat terkejut "A-angkat kepalamu Naruto, he-hei, a-aku mengerti, berdirilah" Ya meskipun ia tak benar benar mengerti, ia merasa tak enak karna tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memohon maaf padanya.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf" Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya "Ini semua salahku- _ttebayo_ , aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku sudah memberinya kunci studioku. Aku menitipkannya pada Hinata untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke kalau dia memintanya. Waktu di kafe itu, Hinata ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu tapi kau pergi begitu saja, aku ingin menelfonmu tapi aku tak punya nomormu- _ttebayo_. Jadi aku menelfon Sasuke tapi tak diangkat, lalu sore harinya ia menelfonku dan aku mengatakan semuanya. Tadi Sasuke bilang padaku kalau dia langsung pulang kerumah begitu mendengar itu dariku, tapi kalian malah bertengkar. Maafkan aku!" Lagi-lagi lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya. "Memang benar kalau dia menginap disana, dia bekerja sangat keras membuat lukisan itu- _ttebayo_. Jadi kumohon, maafkan Sasuke. Karna ini juga salahku. Maaf bukan maksudku ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian tapi aku merasa turut bersalah disini, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karena kesalahanku- _ttebayo_."

Sakura tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menatap Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan namun Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan menutup matanya beberapa saat, seolah mengatakan 'Itulah yang sebenarnya'. Sakura merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, ia benar benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Ia merasa malu pada Sasuke, dia sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada suaminya karena ia mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, Sakura bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku juga yang telah merepotkanmu Naruto" Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto.

"Ah tidak juga" Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ah iya selamat ulang tahun, Sakura"

"Ah terimakasih Naruto"

"Mama!! Lihat kado dariku!" Sarada memberi ibunya sebuah buku gambar yang diterima Sakura dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih Sarada" Sakura membuka buku gambar itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah gambar yang begitu cantik. Tergambar dengan epik dimana Sakura, Sarada dan Sasuke yang saling bergandeng tangan dan beberapa gambar lainnya yang ada dilembar berikutnya

"Whahaaa lihat ini, cantik sekaliiii. Terimakasih sayangku, kau sangat pandai menggambar ya, seperti Papa" Sakura memeluk dan mencium pipi Sarada penuh kasih sayang "Arigatou Sarada.."

"Sama sama Mama"

"Ini kado dari kami, Sakura" Suara Ibunya terdengar diikuti beberapa orang disana yang memberinya kado

"Arigatou minna..." Sakura menerima semua kado itu dengan senyum yang hangat, beberapa kali ia membungkukkan dirinya sebagai tanda sangat berterimakasih. Hingga semua mata disana mengarah pada Sasuke, satu-satunya yang belum memberinya kado.

"Ah" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan meminta Itachi untuk membantunya. "Se..no" Kedua pria itu menarik sebuah kain coklat gelap yang menutupi tembok itu.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya melesak keluar. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata atas keindahan yang ada di depan matanya.

Sebuah lukisan berukuran 3x1,5meter yang terpasang di dinding dengan kaca sebagai media lukisan itu berhasil membuat Sakura terpana. Lukisan itu terlihat sangat indah dengan Sakura dan Sarada sebagai objek utama dan taman pohon Sakura sebagai latar belakangnya. Indah, sungguh indah. Beberapa kali melihatnyapun masih saja terlihat indah.

Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke yang diam saja di bawah lukisan itu. Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan dan diterima dengan sepenuh hati. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam dada bidang Sasuke dan berkali kali mengatakan 'terimakasih'. Sasuke hanya membalas itu dengan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut

"I-ini sangat indah...sangat..." Suaranya masih tersedu-sedu bahkan setelah melepas pelukan suaminya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada istri tercintanya.

"Ehem, sebenarnya lukisan itulah yang dibuat Sasuke di studioku- _ttebayo_. Dia memintaku mengajarinya karna dia belum pernah melukis di atas kaca" Suara Naruto memecahkan suasana. Lagi-lagi untuk sekian kalinya di hari yang sama Sakura merasa mendapat begitu banyak kejutan. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Ya, begitulah" Jawab Sasuke

"Ini baru pertama kali kau membuatnya dan hasilnya sangat indah"

"Itu tantangan bagiku"

"Jadi client yang kau bicarakan itu aku?" Dengan wajah polos yang masih basah oleh air mata Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Hn"

"Jadi kau menginap di studio Naruto, dan menghabiskan waktumu disana untuk membuatkanku ini?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Sebersit rasa bersalah mengoyak hati Sakura. Ia benar benar merasa malu dengan semua yang ia lakukan pada suaminya. Ternyata semua ini Sasuke lakukan demi dirinya.

"Aku ingin membuatmu sedikit terkejut."

"Aku benar-benar terkejut tau!!" Sakura kembali berhambur dalam pelukan Sasuke "Maaf! Maaf maaf maaf maaf. Maafkan aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, maafkan aku yang sempat tak percaya padamu. Maafkan aku!"

"Aku tak berpikir kau salah Sakura. Aku tau resiko ini sejak awal, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Aku tau mungkin kau akan marah, tapi setidaknya aku yakin bisa meluluhkanmu dengan ini"

"Baka! Aku sudah luluh padamu tanpa perlu melakukan ini"

Adegan romantis itu sepertinya tak pantas dilihat Sarada.

"Sekaligus ingin membuatmu kesal di hari ulang tahunmu"

"Baka!" Sakura memukul kecil dada bidang Sasuke dengan sedikit tangis namun lebih banyak tawa manis.

"Papa...kenapa hanya ada aku dan Mama disana?" Pertanyaan polos Sarada membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke terlahir.

"Aha! Itu karena ia tak bisa melukis dirinya sendiri dattebayo!" Naruto tertawa jahil pada sahabat yang sudah lama dikenalnya

"Oi!" Sasuke tak mampu berkata dengan semburat merah itu

"Sasuke, pipimu merah" Ledek Itachi dengan wajah polos

Sasuke dipermalukan.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat kehangatan yang ada disini. Dia benar benar bahagia dengan semua ini, berkumpul dengan keluarga, masalah yang ternyata hanya sebuah salah paham sudah terpecahkan, dan kado istimewa itu membuat hari ulang tahunnya menjadi hari yang takkan ia lupakan.

"Ah lalu kenapa saat itu Juugo tak menemukanmu di studio Naruto?" Sakura teringat akan hal itu, saat Sasuke pulang larut dan meminta Juugo melihat disana

"Aku menyuruh Juugo berbohong. Kami bertemu bahkan mengobrol disana"

"Sialan, kalian semua membodohiku" Gumaman lirih namun mendidih itu membuat Juugo yang berada jauh dari rumah tiba-tiba merinding hebat.

"Suamimu bahkan mengatur semua jadwal agar kita bisa libur hari ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Ia hanya memberimu sedikit jadwal hari ini untuk alasan agar kau pergi ke kantor" Kalimat ayahnya menjadi kejutan baru bagi Sakura. Sasuke melakukannya sampai kesana?

Lagi-lagi Sakura ingin menitikkan air matanya sebelum kedua tangan suaminya menyentuh kedua pipinya

"Tak usah menangis lagi. Itu bukan hal besar"

"Ta-tapi.."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, meski hanya seklias itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat dan seisi ruangan itu ricuh. Itachi bahkan sampai menutupi mata Sarada yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Waah ayo kita potong kuenya saja!" Paman Sarada itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun~ Kami ucapkan~" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut bernyanyi dalam suka, tak ada lagi wajah kesal atau menyimpan pikiran.

"Sepertinya memang benar, semua ketakukanku selalu berubah menjadi hal konyol saat bersamamu..." Sakura berbisik ditengah lagu yang dinyanyikan untuknya

"Karna tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan saat bersamaku, Sakura" Mereka saling melempar senyum hangat dengan hati yang hangat.

' _Yang perlu kulakukan adalah percaya padamu. Karna aku mencintaimu, Sasuke'_

 _'Selalu_ _percayalah padaku. Karna aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura'_

-Fin-

A/N : Yaaaappss! Sebenarnya ini fic untuk ulang tahun Sakura hehe tapi baru sempet publish setelah lewat beberapa hari T_T Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, ini adalah sequel dari ficku "Haru No Sakura". Semoga cerita ini menghibur ya! Sampai jumpa di fic ku selanjutnya! *nebarbunga*


End file.
